The invention relates to a brake system for a vehicle which comprises a cylinder and a piston having a closed end and an open end and being movably arranged within the cylinder, wherein the piston is movable along the longitudinal axis by hydraulic pressure for pressing at least one brake pad against a brake disc, as defined in the preamble of the independent claim.
A brake system of this type comprises, in addition, a further part protruding through the open end into a cavity of the piston, the further part comprising a shaft arranged along a longitudinal axis of the cylinder and a head having a larger diameter than the shaft. A known brake system of this kind is disclosed, for example, in prior art document US 2015/0240893 A1, where the further part is a parking brake mechanism, the shaft being a spindle and the head being a nut engaged with the spindle and movable along the longitudinal axis by rotation of the spindle.